


The Education of Relationships

by Merfilly



Series: Charting an Unknown Course [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Threesome, Other, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Negotiation, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Bly is curious why Aayla is always revved up so hard for him after a visit from Kit. This leads to Aayla exploring her relationship with Kit, and discoveries about biology.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ilyena_Sylph for cheerleading me through this. Please note that this is an experiment in presenting Kit as different from humans in his biology, and I took liberty from a few marine species to come up with this.

Bly loved these moments, when Aayla was settling from the rush they had shared, the feeling of her still over him, all of her strength in her deceptively small body having firmly put him in his preferred place. But he was also curious, given how ardent she had been this time, as she rejoined the unit from a side mission to assist Kit. The other Master was very much a part of the General's heart, yet… Bly was beginning to notice that she almost always came back to him hungering for the sharing of passion.

"You're thinking," she murmured, nuzzling his throat even as their bodily union was broken by a shift to do so.

"Mmm, all about you," he answered, his voice a rumble under her ear. "Well, and your other lover," he added, just to see if he could get somewhere on the mystery.

She pushed up to be able to look at his face, eyebrow arched, but was apparently satisfied by whatever she found because she settled back down, cuddling into his arms.

"And why, my love, are you thinking about Kit?"

Bly rolled them a little, so that he was on his side and more able to see her face. "I am not complaining, but I'm trained to see patterns," he pointed out. "And you, my beautiful general, never come back to me without finding a way to get us alone for this, when you've gone to aid him."

Aayla, looking up at him, got that little twist to her mouth that was embarrassment, at least if he was adding in the way her lekku both twitched along the arm holding her. "Things with Kit are not as… pronounced as you and I share, Bly," she said softly. "We've never, what is the human expression, gone all the way?"

"Oh." That was a shock. Bly remembered being certain Aayla did take lovers, that his own request to share her bed would go over well, in part because of the way he had observed the pair. Then again, she was talking about a full sharing of bodies, and he knew brothers who much preferred to touch and kiss over physical union.

"As to why you reap the reward," Aayla said, tone becoming that purr which made his cock stir even after their earlier passion, "his people produce pheromones when aroused. While I never go away unsatisfied, I do seem to have an excess of desire."

"I'll be happy to help you with that excess, any time you wish, Aayla."

* * *

Now that Bly had brought it up, Aayla got a little more curious about her Jedi lover. She was so accustomed to spending their private time in a heightened sense of arousal that she really hadn't noticed that they never had attempted intercourse. It had been several weeks, and this time, it was Kit coming to join them, as she needed support against an entrenched listening station right on a major Republic spacing lane. With Kit providing fighter leadership, Aayla would be able to direct the capital ship's batteries more effectively.

But they would, Force willing, make time for one another in the aftermath, once her men were all cared for.

Bly, wonderful man he was, ran the interference needed once the Seppies had been routed and casualties had been accounted for, succored, or given extra healing. When Kit slipped into her quarters with her, she turned to start kissing him, finding him as eager and willing as ever… and her libido increasing dramatically with every moment she stayed so close to him. She felt him reach up and release the band around her lekku, bringing them forward, felt the caress of his tentacles as they twined around each of them, with her pressed to his chest, and her losing herself in the kisses.

It was maddeningly potent, with both of them stumbling to reach the bed, her lying back, and him over her, his thigh between her legs to give her the pressure she craved there. It was familiar and quickly driving her over an edge, her teeth worrying at his lips between hungry kisses. Just when she didn't think she could take any more, he started to move, his leg rocking against her in ways that made her cry out repeatedly. The tightening of his tentacles around her lekku grew into a steady, pulsing rhythm that matched their rocking motion, until she did slide over that edge, keening softly with the release he gave her.

By the time she was coherent again, he had turned to lay on his back, letting her tuck along his side. Gently, she brought her hand up, running it under his tunics to feel his chest. The texture of his skin exhilarated her; it wasn't like her own, or Bly's.

"Kit, love," she said. "Are you satisfied?"

He looked into her eyes, his larger ones seeming to blink once, though she knew that to be a trick of light and focus. "Yes?" he said, hesitantly.

She leaned up on her elbow, face showing her troubled thoughts. "Kit? Are you certain? You always give me so much and never ask for anything."

"It's because I am happy with how you feel when we make love," he said. "Kissing you and touching you, knowing I can make you forget this war for even a few moments? That's what satisfies me, Aayla."

"Sexually?" She couldn't help but listen in the Force, felt him shy away from the direct answer.

"I get all the stimulation I can from this, and I love it, beautiful one," he told her.

"But it isn't taking you as far away from the war as you take me?" she pressed.

Kit sighed softly, and she could tell the pheromone production was sliding down, as he shifted to sit up on the bed. She followed, giving him space but finding his hand to hold.

"I worried, the first time we ever kissed, if I could actually meet your needs, if you will remember. Because you are from a far more dimorphic species than my own, and I know that most bipedal, dimorphic sentients presume that I am a male, penetrating being? Like Bly, anyway."

A smile touched her lips, as she found the way his tentacles were shivering in response to his emotions to be so touching, and yet… why was he so worried? She caught herself, though, as the gendered words jarred against what Kit seemed to be saying.

"If you are a woman, you don't need to hide that from me, love. I don't care which gender a lover is, so long as it is mutually beneficial. Surely you know the rumors of my padawan days?"

Kit's smile came back in full force. "Ahh yes, the near scandal over a certain padawan and a certain knight of impeccable reputation being spotted leaving the Archives with robes a bit askew?"

Aayla laughed at that description. "Neither of us ever confirmed it, and the scandal blew over swiftly, but yes."

Kit shook his head. "No love, I am very much more comfortable with the male concept, both within my species and yours, though I doubt that I would ever have the opportunity to nurture the children, as is the custom of my people. What I am saying is that my own people are not as binary driven. It is a matter of choice which gender… and we have multiple ideological stances on those… any of us becomes."

Aayla pondered that for a long, long moment, then tipped her head to the side. "Are you saying we've never made it to true nudity because you were worrying over how I might react to whatever you do have as genitalia?" she finally asked, winning a shy smile instead of his usual grin.

"Maybe?"

She flung herself onto him, straddling his hips and pinning him back against the wall behind the head of her bed, kissing him breathless, lekku wriggling invitingly between them. It didn't take long for his tentacles to respond, for him to moan, and she pressed her advantage to completely ravish his mouth with her kiss. When she drew back, it was to meet his gaze evenly.

"If you want to share, I wish to explore. If you prefer not to, we won't, but I want you to at least teach me the better ways to make you forget the war."

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Aalyas'ecura?" he asked before drawing her in for a gentle, slow kiss. He ran his hands down along her back, settling her against his groin a little more evenly, and firmly. "For now, do as I have done for you? Rock with me, and give me time to adjust to the idea you might be at ease with our differences? I don't have to leave immediately, after all."

She rocked as he asked, feeling… something, through their clothes, and decided she understood his need to take this part slow. "I think this is good, for us both, because it is something new, something you've worried over," she said, still pleased he'd learned how to say her name so well. So few bothered, but Kit… Kit had heard another Twi'lek say it, and practiced until he could.

He leaned in to claim a kiss, and let them both get lost again with each other.

* * *

They spent the day with the men, as Kit was well-loved by Aayla's legion, with his easy-going ways. Bly gave Aayla a raised eyebrow as they shared a meal, while Kit was distracted discussing tactics with A'den, to which Aayla merely smiled. When the day wound down, though, he again headed off the other officers in such a way that both Jedi could easily go to her quarters, with the Corps at least willing to pretend they noticed nothing.

Open secrets like that were the fuel of life for the men, and not a soul would ever whisper of inappropriate relationships where a different Jedi or a Fleet officer might hear. 

As they slipped inside, Aayla reached out to run a hand over Kit's tentacles, starting to slip the bands off of them, even as they rustled to her touch. Kit shivered as, one by one, each tentacle was fully freed, with tender caresses to ease where they had been bound or decorated. 

"How much do you wish to remove, love?" Aayla asked, leaving that choice in his hands. If he was uncomfortable, she would not pressure him.

"Can we start with just our upper clothing?" Kit asked, ready for this exploration, but still nervous about how it would go for her.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." She stepped back from him to free her own lekku, then remove the top she wore to keep her breasts bound down and out of her way. He had much more to remove, wearing traditional Jedi garb, but was soon in only his leggings, like she was. 

Now, she guided him to the bed, getting him to lay back, before straddling his hips and leaning down to run her lips and tongue over his throat and upper chest, finding his tentacles to tease in her exploration. He shuddered several times, settling his hands on her hips, letting her do as she wished. It felt amazing, even as anticipation of further exploring ran high in his blood.

"Aayla," he breathed, when she found one of the major tentacles to suck at the tip, a sensation that had his hips shifting under her. "Yes?" he questioned, as she writhed down against that motion.

"Clothed, or bare, my love?" she asked in turn, letting him see and feel her willingness to go with either. She was so open, so patient, and Kit licked his lips briefly, before answering.

"Bare… please."

"Yes, love." Aayla moved free of him, removing the last of her clothing before she reached for his hands on his own leggings. Gently, slowly, she assisted him in removing them, before settling back on her knees to both take in the sight of him and let him see all of her.

She was perfect in his eyes, yet he hesitated to reach back for her, his gaze moving to her face as she took in the differences in his body from other bipedals she had experienced. When she reached out to touch the tentacle-like organ just below a teardrop-shaped depression, she only hesitated long enough to look to him for permission. He moaned at the loving interest in her eyes, and nodded.

She ran her fingers lightly over the broad, slightly flat appendage, and smiled as it responded much like the ones on his head, questing for more contact. The tip was oddly shaped, almost like a broad leaf, except the edges began to curl up, making almost a scoop around a small divot in its middle.

"Fascinating," she whispered, stroking more firmly as Kit moaned for her touch. Her eye was drown to the teardrop depression, as it seemed to pulse, the membrane there thinning slightly. "Is this sensitive too?" she asked, sliding her hand down his appendage toward it, stopping short of touching.

"Yes," he told her. "At full arousal, it is… like yours?" he said, uncertain of the right terms to use, spreading his hand out and toward her cleft.

"Oh!" With a gentle finger, she traced the outer edge, and was rewarded by a complete body shiver, and more thinning of the membrane away from the opening beneath it. "May I use my mouth along either, or both?"

The noise Kit made was not Basic, but she understood his head tentacles clearly enough at this point to see the full consent there. She moved to places kisses along the appendage, feeling it stiffen some, though not to the rigidity of a human or Twi'lek cock. She felt a flush of heat through her body at the idea of it within her, and responded to the idea by sucking at the tip carefully. The way the appendage danced against her tongue was encouraging, and the taste was like the rest of him, possibly more concentrated, but familiar.

The whispers of his voice, locking up and broken in turn, encouraged her to continue that exploration for several moments, before she drew her mouth off of him to look at his face. She had seen him in pleasure before, but nothing quite like this, and she let it sink deep into her soul. Satisfied that she was pleasing him, she turned her attention to the depression, finding she could see the opening now. Her tongue traced the edges, then dipped within to find more warmth, and a slight wetness that tasted different than anything else she had experience with. It was pleasant, a hint of his scent in it, and she teased the opening a bit more, creating more of the slick dampness.

This time when she sat up, her eyes went straight to his, a smile on her lips that was sultry, lazy, and inviting all in one. "Kit, my love, may I see if we can join like this?"

"Please, yes… I want to be within you, if you will let me," he answered, finding words difficult but desperate to get them out. She moved back over him, gasping when his appendage needed little in the way of guidance as damp as she already was with her hunger for him. Bodies firmly connected, she began to rock… and felt him pulsing within her, a long rippling motion along the length that massaged at her inner walls.

"Goddess!" she whispered, eyes flaring wide with the sheer pleasure of that.

"Yes you are," he told her before words could escape them together. She was too caught up in the new sensations to touch him along his opening, but he didn't seem to be suffering the lack at all. Neither one was much interested in lasting long, and when Aayla cried out, several times, in her own release, Kit's voice joined hers as his entire body shuddered with the effects.

* * *

Some time later, when both lovers came alert from their drowsing euphoria, Aayla carefully disengaged their bodies. That was certainly a new thing for her, as Bly could only remain inside her for so long once he had finished, if she was very still. She decided she rather liked the sensation. 

"Are you alright?" they both asked, in unison, making Kit smile and Aayla laugh.

"Very, my dear love," she answered. 

"I, as well," he said softly. 

She pressed close to his side, running her hand over his broad chest. "Do you like to have both stimulated?" she asked, intent on learning all she could about him.

Kit stroked her back, then found the lek that had fallen over her shoulder, and caressed it. "I do. Some do not, but I find the pleasures of each different enough to be enjoyed. Not usually at once, but then again, I've never taken a lover as bold and as adventurous as you are," he added.

"Mmm." She smiled, settling her head on his shoulder, idly wondering if someday they would be safe and free enough to be able to bring Bly into bed with them both. "I'm looking forward to exploring far more with you, my love."

"It is very mutual, Aaylas'ecura. We won't always be in this war."

"Someday," she agreed, "we will be far freer with our time. All three of us?"

Kit considered that, then looked down at her face. "You think he would… be at ease with me?"

"I think so, yes," she assured him. "May I discuss it with him?"

"I trust your intuition, love. Yes." He leaned to where he could kiss her, then settled her more for rest, feeling fully sated. She felt that content, sleepy sensation within him, and agreed, closing her eyes again so they could sleep, skin to skin.

* * *

Bly and Aayla didn't have time for any personal time for nearly three campaigns running, due to injuries and Aayla being called to assist with capturing a major Separatist leader, but once they did find that time, Aayla made certain to treat her commander to a long, deep loving that left both simmering with contentment and languid with pleasure. 

"I didn't get to reap the benefits of Kit's visit," he teased her after, "but maybe you were just storing it up for now."

She laughed at that, reaching to stroke him intimately, amused more by the sensitive aftershocks that rippled through him.

"My dear love, I have been wanting to talk to you about his last visit, but we have had no privacy of late." She shifted to be more comfortable for talking, preferring to see him. It was a holdover of her own first language, as Twi'leks spoke with their body as much as their mouths. Humans did too, if one knew how to read them, and she had learned her lover quite well. "He'd been holding back because his species is not designed quite like you or me," she said. "And yes, he said I could talk to you."

"Good." They tried hard to keep things honest and open, even if it had never been safe for all three to enjoy a night together. "But different how?"

"His people have two major sexual organ sets," she said. "In generic, simplified terms, they have what many would call female and male organs."

"Both?" Bly's eyebrows climbed up nearly to his hairline as he considered that, and considered what it meant for their eventual clan. "Compatible to both of us?"

Aayla's laughter was joyful and sensuous. "Yes, love. And he's interested in the idea of a full joining, in time. A little shy, as he was with me, perhaps, but trusting me to know your heart."

Bly pressed a kiss to her lips, light and more chaste than usual, for that respect both were showing him in this. "I want us all to be one," he agreed. "Someday, we won't have to dodge everyone on a ship to carve out time alone."

"This is true, and when that happens… I am going to be a very spoiled woman," she said, before taking her light strokes lower on his body, teasing and caressing until he was eagerly pushing onto her skilled fingers, imagining the possibilities.

Someday…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Feeling Around the Edges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297212) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
